


Life, Unexpected by Noxnoctisanima [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Hockey Big Bang, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Life, Unexpected by Noxnoctisanima read by Rhea314 for Hockey Big Bang 2013</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Danny got married young, young enough that he didn’t know himself until it was too late. Sylvie and he call the divorce irreconcilable differences not ‘my husband didn’t know he was gay until after he married me’ and Danny sits alone in a house that’s now too big and hates himself and his sexuality for causing it. When front office asks him if he’ll take in a young player he thinks nothing of it, until Claude starts worming his way into Danny’s family and life and Danny’s carefully constructed world falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life, Unexpected by Noxnoctisanima [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life, Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998512) by [Noxnoctisanima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima). 



**Title** : Life, Unexpected  
**Author** : Noxnoctisanima  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Hockey RPF, Flyers  
**Character** : Claude Giroux/Danny Brierre  
**Rating** : Mature  
**Warnings** : internalized homophobia  
**Summary** : Danny got married young, young enough that he didn’t know himself until it was too late. Sylvie and he call the divorce irreconcilable differences not ‘my husband didn’t know he was gay until after he married me’ and Danny sits alone in a house that’s now too big and hates himself and his sexuality for causing it. When front office asks him if he’ll take in a young player he thinks nothing of it, until Claude starts worming his way into Danny’s family and life and Danny’s carefully constructed world falls apart.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/998512)  
**Length** 1:03:30  
Link: [mp3 of podfic here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Life,%20Unexpected%20by%20Nocnoctisanima.mp3.zip)

[Audiotrailer](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/HBB-%20Life,%20Unexpected%20Trailer.mp3) right click download or click to stream (like a movie trailer only for a fic/podfic!) ~3min


End file.
